


Forever in 23 words (an attempt at the shortest Preath fic)

by JustCrushALot



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCrushALot/pseuds/JustCrushALot
Summary: Sometimes love is that simple.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Forever in 23 words (an attempt at the shortest Preath fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that the shortest fic tagged with this ship is 24 words. I know it’s one of those silly “find a fic” ones, so I wanted to beat it and properly bookend the works with real fiction.

Tobin was aimless, Christen was striving.

An undeniable need settled in their bones.

Some things fit imperfectly. Still, each chose the other unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DODO24 for beta reading this.


End file.
